Augmented reality technology provides virtual multi-media content overlays including computer visual and audio contents placed on top of a camera photo or video captured scenery of the physical world. With the augmented reality technology, a user sees virtual digital labels overlaying a captured scene of real world objects via a digital camera. Such virtual digital labels provide the user additional information related to the real world objects. In this way, the user's vision and perception of the real world objects is enhanced and augmented.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.